slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake's Story
Looking for the Protagonist of this story, see Blake Characters Blake - Main Protagonist Tom - Main Antagonist The Evil Group - Minor Antagonist ??? ~ Minor Character Rick's Group - Supporting Characters Part 1: The First Blake, a Blue Teletubbie, was living peacefully until Noo Noo's Custard (Where the teletubbies are infected) started. Blake had heard about the rumors, Blake grab his Shotgun, his Rifle, his crowbar, and his pistol. Then he went outside to explore. It took him Three days just to explore and survive. Then he meet this Teal Teletubbie named Tom. He look normal. Blake introduce himself to him. Blake: Hi Tom: Hello Blake: My name is Blake '', Nice to meet you Tom didn't say anything, He snap his fingers and something right behind him hit his head, BONK!, Blood gush down his neck, He fell down to the ground, and his eyes closed....He had been knocked out! Someone drag him to a place that was Secretly never been Reveal,Blake woke up, His blood was still on him, Blake spoke in a Angry voice Blake: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE!!!!!!!! ???: Welcome to the Rick Group Blake: Who are you? ???: Don't.....Ask......That.......Question..... Blake: What is this place? ???: Rick's lair Blake:What happened. Tom Came out of a room Tom: I called the group to knock you out so I can infect you Blake: Ummm thats what Noo Noo would do. Tom: I don't care. Tom walk back into the Room The Rick Fan/Group came from the darkness Blake got up Blake grab his pistol,Shooting one of the Group Followers The Follower died Blake ran through the Darkness Blake found the room where Tom came from Blake Open the door The room reveal to be the ''Exit Blake left the Lair, running towards the Center Blake enter the center Part 2: The center Blake Look around Another group came out of a Room They were holding pistol All of them was Teal just like Tom They aim at Blake One of them pull the trigger,POW!, Blake Dodge the bullet Blake: Hey Unknown Group: Blue tubbie alert!!! The group reveal to be "The Evil Group" one of them drop a Biggest bomb, a Size of a Teletubbie, The bomb Explodes Blake flew 10 feet. away The group flew 6 feet from the center, The center was destroy Blake,Weak: Ouch... The group had aim at Blake again,But two more explosion crash at the Group's legs,Killing most of them and wounding the rest ??? Had save Blake Part 3: The Survival Blake Continue traveling through the cave and the forest while avoiding Slendytubbies Blake walk a very long trip: Cave Forest Ice Cave? Secret Center Destroyed Tubbie Park And rest unknown Blake was Tire Then he met Tom DUN DUN DUNNN!!!! Part 4: The Fight of Blake and Tom Tom grab his weapons Blake did too They started fighting Tom shot Blake Blake Throw bullets at Tom Tom punch Blake Blake kick Tom Blake drops a bomb Tom did too Then the explosing crash three times Blake and tom had last health Blake fall Blake was dying Blake grab his pistol and shot Tom,Killing him Blake was losing his intelligence Blake grab a custard and ate it Blake died Part 5: The infection of Blake, The Last Blake after years, Became infected and threat the Woods The end Category:Stories by BlakeGuy210